enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Forest Fighters - Case Closed
is the season one conclusion and first movie of Mystic Forest Fighters starring Luke P, Tom Kenny, Noah Mason, Sarah Johanna, Oliver Williams, Ana Scarr, Phil Dandy and Brad Pitt. In late 2021, a sequel, Mystic Forest Fighters 2 - Dragon Slayers, was released in theaters. With its high anticipation, the movie ranked really well with critics and grossed well over $900,000,000. This made it the most well-received film up until Mystic Forest Fighters 3 - Road to Realgon. The film won two Oscar Awards, and has received continual praise from fans of the show. Plot The film opens up in the cottage of Saratis, as he welcomes the audience and introduces himself. He introduces the cast and recaps the story of Mystic Forest Fighters in the form of clip shows. In modern times, Saad smiles upon his painting of the wizard, which turns out to be Saratis. The scene shifts to Luke walking through the desert, but he's brought to a halt when he hears the voice of his cousin Anastasia behind him. He turns back and smiles, as the scene shifts to a chameleon nest up in a tree one stormy night. One chameleon, Noah, is neglected by his parents and siblings when they all huddle for warmth. He looks off in the distance, as these memories play back in the minds of Luke and Noah as they stand in the middle of Ter's hideout. Luke goads Enchi to come out, as a silhouette approaches the group from down a dark hallway. Coming into sight, the true identity of the killer is revealed. Luke comments how it's just as he suspected, as Enchi turns out to be Robert MacDouglas, otherwise known as "Enchi's second victim." Enchi is impressed by Luke figuring him out, but asks how he knew. Luke explains that he worked off of Helga and Robert not being marked with Enchi's symbol. Enchi couldn't mark his own body, but he could easily survive a burning and fake his death, which explained the torn and dusty robes Anastasia saw him in. He didn't break his pattern by faking a death, he merely killed his old self and took on a new identity. Not to mention none of the bodies were conserved properly, making a faux death plausible. Enchi commends Luke, as Noah threatens the killer. Enchi insists that it's all for a good cause, saying that Saratis was once hated and called a fool when he founded Enchino. In the years of progression, Saratis' teachings were mainly forgotten and Enchino greatly changed. So Enchi seeks to bring the land back to the way it once was in the name of Saratis. Luke and Lucille denounce Enchi, but Enchi shocks everyone when he reveals a necklace just like Luke's, signifying he is a descendant of Saratis as well. Enchi intimidates Luke, calling him "brother", but Luke insists that he can't possibly be related to Enchi. Luke challenges Enchi to a fight to the death, but Enchi claims he can't break his pattern, but he can harm them with information. He openly tells Anastasia that their deal is off, claiming that he never possessed Anastasia. Joey is especially shocked by this. Anastasia denies everything Enchi says, as the killer reveals Anastasia to be the prophesied "Bringer of Depression." Luke recognizes the name, but refuses to believe it's his cousin. Enchi explains that he and Anastasia made a deal on the day they met, that if Anastasia could cause tension between those investigating Enchi, she could have Luke all to herself when he took over Enchino. Enchi bids everyone farewell, claiming he has one more murder to commit, knocking them unconscious with a purple gas. Anastasia, however, transforms into a fox and escapes the gas. Luke wakes up to find his friends unconscious, and feels it best that he leave before Joey wakes up. He carries the sleeping Lucille and leaves Enchi's hideout. Meanwhile, Oswald wanders through the streets, goofing around. He then smells something rotten and crab-walks toward a mystical glow. Back the the hideout, Joey and Noah awaken, quickly noticing Luke, Lucille and Anastasia aren't there. They frantically head into town to find them, as Noah asks Joey if he's mad at Luke. Joey says that holding grudges isn't his forte, but he wants some answers. The two friends are disgusted by Luke being so attached to Anastasia. Not far off in an abandoned tree house, Luke shakes Lucille awake. He tells her that it wasn't a dream and they need to find Enchi. Lucille insists that Luke forget about Anastasia, as hard as it is for him, as she gives him a kiss. Back in town, Oswald follows the glow to a large building where Chief Pupper stands in front of. The two greet each other, as the chief tells Oswald that Enchi is on the prowl. Abruptly, a lightning bolt strikes as Enchi reveals himself to all of Enchino. He spills his plan to take his final victim before taking over all Enchino, also commenting on Luke being his brother. Enchi leaves as Oswald and Chief Pupper are left in shock. The two agree they must find Walter, as they run for the chief's car. Joey and Noah don't find anything in the forests outside Enchino, deciding to head into town to ask for help at the police station. Luke and Lucille also tread on the outskirts of Enchino, still trying to fathom Enchi's relation to Luke. With the facts, it doesn't seem possible. The two decide to warn the guild of the danger Enchino is in, as they run off to warn their friends. In the guild, Greg speaks to Saad in his quarters. Saad tells Greg that he senses much hate in the air, knowing that Enchi is now among them. Noah and Joey arrive at the police station and meet up with Winslow, who claims Walter has left and he doesn't know where he went. He tells the duo to check the guild to find Luke and Lucille. Luke and Lucille then arrive at the guild, where Greg and the other members are watching Enchi's terror on live television. Luke and Lucille ask Greg to let them see Saad, as Saad comes out just in time. The two explain everything to the master, until Joey and Noah arrive and awkwardly meet up with their friends. As Saad watches over, Joey recalls what Saad told him about forgiveness and forgives Luke. Joey also explains that Walter is missing, and they must find him to defeat Enchi. Meanwhile, Oswald and Chief Pupper see Enchi while driving. They stop quickly, as Oswald leaves to fight the killer. It doesn't go well, as Oswald is thrown back and wounded. Anastasia arrives to the fight, proclaiming that she is twenty-six and would make the perfect victim, confessing to being the Bringer of Depression too. Anastasia then battles Enchi, but is eventually defeated. On live television, Enchi proclaims that he will be in his kingdom on the outskirts of Enchino where he challenges his "brother" Luke to a battle, beckoning Luke to bring his friends. This is heard on the television in the guild, prompting Luke to lead Lucille, Joey and Noah to Enchi's kingdom, which has magically appeared. Before Anastasia can go help Luke, Chief Pupper arrests her for making a deal with Enchi, telling Oswald that they must stop Luke from getting himself killed. Oswald questions the idea of arresting Anastasia, but goes along with it. When Luke leads Lucille, Joey and Noah outside, they quickly spot Chief Pupper and Oswald driving at them full speed. In a chase scene, the four escape into the jungle and cut through trees to get away from the cop. Chief Pupper abandons his car to continue on foot, leaving Oswald alone with the vehicle. Oswald then gets an idea. Luke reaches the kingdom and kicks the door down, leading his friends inside. They find Enchi in his throne room, where he requests Luke and Lucille to come forward. They do so, as a massive barrier appears and separates them from Joey and Noah. Chief Pupper arrives and finds himself stuck behind the barrier too. Enchi tells Lucille and Luke that his power feeds off negativity, and he will exploit their deepest burdens to bring out their greatest negativity. Luke tells Enchi that it's not about the power, it's about the wisdom. Threatening the killer by claiming Enchi is too stupid to use his powers correctly. Enchi then conjures a spirit illusion of Frederick Kingsley, Lucille's late fiance, who appears before her. Frederick is jealous of Lucille choosing Luke after his death, demanding that Lucille kill Luke. Lucille falls into Frederick's trance and begins to attack Luke, beating him up horrendously, as he refuses to fight back. In the meantime, Enchi summons portals that suck Joey and Noah into separate illusions. Meanwhile, Anastasia is chained up in a prison cell, where she senses Luke is in trouble. Admitting that she loves Luke more than anything, to the point where it can overpower the magic, Anastasia ditches her title as Bringer of Depression and transforms into a fox to slip out of the cell. Just in time, Oswald arrives to save Anastasia with Chief Pupper's car. Without wasting any time, Oswald and Anastasia drive off to Enchi's kingdom. Joey appears before an illusion of his late brother William, who is revealed to have been killed on a guild mission he took on with Joey. William blames Joey for his death, reminding him of what their father said after it. Joey eventually overcomes it and tells off his brother, claiming William's death wasn't his fault. William fades away into nothingness, as Joey reappears behind the barrier. The barrier and Enchi's power both weaken by his success. Meanwhile, Anastasia and Oswald start to fight over who gets to drive, killing more time. Noah then appears in a room before illusions of his parents. They see the chameleon and berate him, making humiliating comments about how ashamed they are of their pathetic child. Noah begins to cry at first, but then overcomes the tears and tells his parents off, claiming his new life is so much better. Noah's parents dissolve as Noah reappears next to Joey, the barrier weakening once again. When hope for Luke seems lost, Oswald runs in and slams hard against the barrier. Anastasia then enters and passes through the barrier, with her magic overpowering Enchi's. She proclaims to him that she is no longer the Bringer of Depression, and she has come to rescue her cousin. Anastasia pulls Lucille off of Luke and proceeds to fight her, as Luke joins in and suggests using Descendican to remove Lucille from the trance. They combine their powers and cast the spell together, as Lucille is struck by lightning and returns to normal. Frederick once again begs Lucille to kill Luke, but Lucille tells Frederick off, declaring that she loves Luke and she's over Frederick. Frederick fades away, as the barrier explodes. Luke, having felt no vibes from Enchi to use Descendican, declares assuredly that Enchi is not his brother. Enchi's necklace then fades away, proving to have been an illusion. Enchi is greatly weakened, as Luke transforms into a wolf and prepares to fight his foe, as Lucille transforms and joins him. Enchi then brings forth a silver blade to fend off the wolves. It is then that Walter arrives and demands that the battle stop. Walter walks up to the throne, not phased by anything. Meeting Enchi face to face, Walter delivers a powerful speech to his enemy, claiming he doesn't have a burden because he doesn't live with regret. Walter proceeds to denounce Ter and all he believed, completely weakening Enchi. The killer is brought down with the statement that Ter killed himself because of his own greed. Enchi, though weaker than ever, reveals to have just enough power to pull off his final kill to take over, by feeding off of the negativity all throughout Enchino. Surprising everyone, Oswald comes charging forward to attack Enchi. Enchi, in a frantic move of desperation, stabs Oswald through the chest and fatally wounds him. In his dying breath, Oswald begins to laugh, as he reminds his killer that he is only 21, meaning Enchi has broken his pattern. Oswald dies as Enchi looks on in horror, before throwing himself down before Luke and handing him his blade. Enchi then begs Luke to kill him, having disgraced Saratis by breaking the pattern and it only being fitting that Saratis' descendant be the one that offs him. Walter nods to Luke, as Luke beheads Enchi and kills him. With the great evil finally vanquished, the victory proves to be bittersweet. Noah cries on Joey, as Luke falls into Lucille's arms and cries into her chest. Anastasia joins in the hug and cries with her cousin. As the tears are shed, the castle fades all around them, proving to have been just another illusion. Later, everyone solemnly mourns before Oswald's grave. Saad, who attended the funeral, declares Oswald a posthumous honorary member of the Mystic Forest Fighters, something Oswald had wanted his whole life. Luke gives one final farewell to his friend, calling him "a true hero." One week later, everything in Enchino has returned to normal. Anastasia is now cleared of her crimes and becomes an accepted member of the guild, particularly the Cutie Trio. Winslow then arrives to inform the guild that Walter has an announcement to make. Walter enters and reveals his face to the guild, before speaking. He states that his time as Enchino's great defender is up, and he needs to leave Enchino in order to battle evil in other parts of the world. He bids his guild members farewell as he gets ready to leave Enchino, giving individual farewells to Winslow, Greg, Saad and his former fellow investigators. He reminds Luke, Noah, Lucille, Anastasia and Joey to keep working their hardest and they may be greater than him one day. Everyone says goodbye to Walter as he leaves into the sunset. Luke then reminds Noah that they have no need to stay in Enchino anymore and should head back to America. However, Noah reminds Luke that Enchino has been a great place for them, and he has newfound family with Joey, who he calls his brother. Noah says that this is the new great life that Luke promised, as Greg pleads with Luke to stay, as Enchino needs heroes like them. Lucille also wants Luke to stay, having fallen in love with him. After some consideration, Luke and Noah decide to stay in their new home. Luke and Lucille kiss, as Luke declares that they will be the new protectors of the forest. In a guild celebration, Luke hands Noah a purple apple, the same way he did in the first episode. Noah takes a bite, as Luke prepares to speak. Before he can, Winslow turns the stereo on, as loud music fills the guild. Everyone laughs and starts to dance, knowing Enchino is safe in the hands of their new protectors. Cast (In order of appearance) Sean Connery as Saratis Luke P as Luke the Werewolf Noah Mason as Noah the Chameleon Sarah Johanna as Lucille the Werewolf Oliver Williams as Joey the Kangaroo Ana Scarr as Anastasia the Werefox Phil Dandy as Oswald Aaldenberg Luke P as Greg the Gecko Brad Pitt as Walter the Weasel Matthew Taylor as Chief Pupper Phil Dandy as Winslow the Snake Prince Hamilton as Saad Tom Kenny as Enchi Stan Brown as Frederick Kingsley Oliver Williams as William Margaret Hampshire as Noah's Mother Murphy Black as Noah's Father Production After shooting every episode of the show, the movie started filming right away. The script was being written by writers Fred Hugo and Jim Hanson as the show progressed, with necessary changes being made. Immediately upon finishing filming for season finale The Pieces Fall, filming for the movie commenced. Director George Reginald continued to direct, as the set was placed in Glasgow, Scotland. The same location used to film many scenes from the show. With a high budget film in the making coming off of an already high budget show, Hanson and Hugo knew they needed a larger and more experienced crew. Without their former pyrotechnic Rick Nello, the new special effects manager George Wilson was put on heavy duty for the special effects. Working alongside Tray Springfield, the two were able to pull off the effects without much use of CGI. Costume and set designer Francis Gerald created better and more expensive costumes for the characters, the use of computer animation being taken into consideration. Surprisingly, only two chameleons were used throughout the course of the movie as opposed to the usual five or six. A building just outside of Glasgow was "conveniently" set to be torn down, but Hanson quickly purchased it to use as a set piece for the movie. "It seems there's always a castle we need to destroy." said Hanson regarding the situation. Reginald and Gerald, along with their crew, cleaned up the building and designed it to look ancient and "almost rustic" solely for the purpose of the film. With the traditional set primarily in use for the movie, the crew found themselves about sixteen thousand dollars under budget, allowing them more freedom with money. Using this, they were able to hire big name actors Sean Connery and Tom Kenny to make special appearances as Saratis and Enchi. However, Brad Pitt announced that his contract with Mystic Forest Pictures would be ending after the movie, causing this to be the last piece of work the original and beloved voice of Walter would do with the crew. The remainder of the cast stayed largely the same. Filming ended in late 2019, with a major after-party following. In September of 2020, the film officially aired in theaters. Reception The film was quick to receive mostly positive reviews, with praise for its great plot and intense scenes. Rotten Tomatoes rated the movie 89% based on 203 reviews, while MetaCritic rated it 90 out of 100. The film grossed over $990,700,000, beating out Mystic Forest Productions last film Enchino the Mystic Forest - The Movie. The largest criticism came from Chicago Times, which stated that the viewer would need to have seen the show to understand anything in the movie, but gave the movie an otherwise positive review. Neil Jackman also mentioned the issue, but said it wasn't a bad thing, as it was in fact a movie based on a show. The New York Times said the movie was a "must-see" for all Mystic Forest Fighters fans. The highly critical group known as the Enchino Fanclub gave the film much more praise than they did for Enchino's movie, but criticized the lack of Purry and Silas, claiming their story arc was a bust. Ultimately, they gave the movie a generally positive review. Music The score for the movie was written by actor Luke P, who had written songs for the production team in the past, and renowned British musician Phil Collins. The two wrote and recorded "I Am A Fighter" for the movie's main theme, as well as "In My Death" and "Face Away" for the soundtrack. Songs also featured in the film included "My Immortal" by Evanescence, Bloody Well Right by Supertramp and "You Know You're Right" by Nirvana. Category:Movies